Todo comenzó con una rosa
by Galy
Summary: En medio de tanta hostilidad, una flor es capaz de conmover hasta los corazones más duros... como el de Kai Hiwatari.rn Oneshot, YuriyxKai, Shonen ai.


**Todo comenzó con una rosa**

Kai metió la llave en la cerradura, giró la perilla y entró al departamento. Estaba oscuro y en silencio. Al parecer él todavía no llegaba. Suspiró colocando las llaves en la mesita de la sala y se dirigió a la habitación para descansar un poco. Al llegar ahí, sonrió al ver en medio de la cama una rosa roja.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al tomarla entre sus manos y sentir la delicada suavidad de los pétalos, al oler aquella embriagante fragancia que de sus pétalos emanaba, al admirar tal belleza encerrada en una cosa tan pequeña como lo es una flor.

Entonces, descubrió una pequeña tarjeta en el lugar donde había encontrado la rosa. La tomó y leyó lo que decía: "_Para el ave de fuego, con amor_". Sonrió feliz. Aquello tenía tanto significado... no pudo evitar que su mente viajara hasta aquella noche donde todo había comenzado.

****

> **_Flash back_**

Kai regresó a su dormitorio luego de un extenuante entrenamiento. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba rabioso porque Boris era un maldito tirano que lo hacía esforzarse hasta el límite y un poco más. Encendió la luz y lo primero que notó fue aquella rosa roja que descansaba con delicadeza en el centro de la cama.

Tomó la flor con enojo y la arrojó en el bote de basura, casi ofendido.

¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello? Kai por un momento se burló de aquella cursi muestra de afecto. Seguramente era un pobre infeliz que quería jugarle una broma o tal vez alguien demasiado imbécil para pensar que aquello le conmovería. Regalarle una rosa a Kai Hiwatari... ¡vaya estupidez!

De verdad tenía que ser algún idiota que aún no maduraba lo suficiente. Y si era así, no había lugar para él en la abadía de su abuelo. Tenía que descubrir quién era, tenía que saber quién se había atrevido a tanto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía las agallas de mirarlo a los ojos, exceptuando claramente a Boris y a su abuelo. Entonces, que alguien se atreviera a pensar en él con amor o dejarle una rosa en su cama, era un agravio a su orgullo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello. ¿Quién sería aquella persona? Más que estar conmovido, pensó, deseaba saberlo para reírse de él.

Todos los días a partir de entonces encontraba una rosa de tallo largo, intensamente roja, con grandes hojas verdes, colocada delicadamente en el centro de su cama. Todos los días a partir de entonces, la arrojaba al cesto de la basura. Al principio con rabia, furioso que alguien se atreviera a regalarle una flor a él, al poderoso, frío y soberbio Kai Hiwatari. Después, sólo la arrojaba con indeferencia. Algunos días trataba de librarse del entrenamiento antes que los demás para poder atrapar en el acto al responsable, pero nunca lo logró. Esa persona era escurridiza y astuta.

Una noche, Kai regresó como siempre a su dormitorio. Pero esa vez fue diferente. Alguien llamó a su puerta, él abrió y vio que eran los demás integrantes del equipo Demolition Boys.

—¿Qué quieren? —había espetado algo hastiado. Se sentía cansado y quería dormir.

—Boris quiere vernos a todos —anunció Yuriy fríamente.

—Dile que iré después —contestó Kai de mal talante.

—Quiere vernos ahora —insistió el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Bryan había estado husmeando con la vista en el dormitorio de Kai y se topó con la imagen de una rosa roja en el cesto de la basura.

—¡Qué tierno, Hiwatari! —se burló tomando la bella flor en su mano—. Yo no sabía que te gustaran las flores.

—Y no me gustan —gruñó airado quitándole la flor y arrojándola de nuevo en la basura. Los demás chicos sólo observaban indiferentes aquella escena, excepto uno, cuyos ojos disimulaban cómo estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de Kai.

—¿En serio? —preguntó escéptico el chico de cabello lavanda.

—No fastidies, alguien me da una todos los días —explicó Kai sin asomo de emoción.

—¡Vaya! El nieto de Voltaire tiene un admirador secreto.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! Es sólo un pobre imbécil que me fastidia con sus idioteces. En cuanto lo encuentre, verá lo que le sucede a quienes invaden mi espacio personal —amenazó hastiado.

Después se fueron a ver qué quería Boris. Pero uno de ellos parecía distante, casi no prestaba atención. Por supuesto, Boris lo notó.

—¡Yuriy! —le gritó luego de tres veces que quiso llamar su atención sin éxito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él secamente.

—Cuando hablo, me gusta que me escuchen. Pero para que no lo olvides, pasarás la noche en tu mazmorra preferida. Es más, será toda la semana —sentenció con maldad.

—¡Qué idiota! ¿Por qué no le prestabas atención, Yuriy? —le reclamó Ian. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo siguió su camino sin decir palabra. Incluso Kai se molestó por su actitud.

—¿Por qué no contestas? —exigió el chico de ojos carmín, sujetando a su compañero del brazo—. ¿Eres idiota? Esta semana habrá tormentas. Te hubieras evitado morir de frío si hubieras puesto un mínimo de atención.

—¿Quién eres, Kai? ¿Mi madre? No fastidies, ¿quieres?

—Ian te hizo una pregunta. Contesta.

—Porque no me interesaba escuchar a Boris. Es sólo un pobre imbécil que me fastidia con sus idioteces —respondió mordaz. Kai se sorprendió por su respuesta. Eran exactas las palabras que utilizó para referirse a... no, era imposible. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el pasillo.

¿Por qué no podía dormir? Esa noche, Kai estuvo dando vueltas en su cama sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Yuriy congelado en una mazmorra. Hacía un frío abominable y él, con ropa abrigadora y dos mantas gruesas, estaba tiritando. No quería imaginar como estaría el pelirrojo. Peor aún, sentir preocupación por él lo estaba torturando... él no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por nadie.

Ya era de madrugada cuando el sueño lo venció. Se había decidido a quedarse en el calor de su cama, olvidándose de la suerte de Yuriy. Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de importarle lo que le sucediera?

Al día siguiente, de nuevo hubo entrenamiento arduo. Todos estaban ahí, incluso el pelirrojo de ojos de hielo, que no daba muestras de haberse calado hasta los huesos con el frío de la noche anterior sin poder dormir en aquella mazmorra de piedra.

Sin embargo, al llegar la noche y regresar a su dormitorio, Kai se encontró con algo diferente. No había flor en su cama. No la hubo tampoco en las noches siguientes. Al principio se alegró porque pensó haberse librado de semejante acoso pero para la sexta noche, comenzó a sentir nostalgia. Tal vez era que ese detalle lo hacía sentirse importante, sentirse querido. En medio de tanta hostilidad, una flor era capaz de conmover hasta los corazones más duros, como el de Kai Hiwatari.

El día siguiente, en el entrenamiento batalló contra Yuriy. El chico estaba extraño, distraído, no mostraba su fuerza habitual. Fue notable la superioridad de Kai sobre él todo el tiempo. Hacia la hora de la comida, el pelirrojo se alejó en dirección opuesta del comedor. Kai notó esto y lo siguió hasta afuera de la abadía. Lo encontró viendo el paisaje nevado de espaldas a él y con los brazos cruzados.

—Yuriy —lo llamó pero él no se inmutó—. ¿Puedes decirme qué te sucede?

—¿Quién lo diría? —comenzó él ácidamente—. El todopoderoso Kai Hiwatari se preocupa por mí, un simple esclavo de BioVolt. ¿Debo sentirme halagado acaso?

—Sólo quería saber si algo te pasaba. Pero pensándolo bien, el todopoderoso Kai Hiwatari no debería preocuparse por nadie sino él mismo, ¿no es así?

Yuriy cerró los ojos y suspiró desalentado. Cada palabra que Kai decía terminaba por herirlo. Pero esta vez fue él quien atacó primero.

—Perdona, no quise decir... —volteó dispuesto a disculparse para sólo encontrar que estaba solo. Aunque no completamente. Cierto chico que acababa de preguntarle cómo estaba, pudo escuchar estas palabras desde un lugar donde no podía ser visto por quien las dijo.

Al anochecer, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza todos los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas, y sobre todo no pudo dejar de llegar a conclusiones disparatadas a su parecer.

Entonces lo entendió todo. Supo quién era la persona que le dejaba una rosa cada noche. Era obvio. Él mismo se había descubierto hacía unos días, aunque a Kai le tomara tiempo verlo... y aceptarlo. El día que dejó de encontrar una flor fue el día siguiente que había dicho lo desagradable que encontraba aquel gesto, sin saber que estaba frente a la persona que lo perpetraba. También comprendió que con sus comentarios, lastimó los sentimientos de esa persona.

Y fueron esas mismas conclusiones las que lo hicieron levantarse de su tibio lecho después de la medianoche, tomar una manta gruesa y dirigirse a las mazmorras, donde cierto pelirrojo pasaba su última noche de castigo.

—Ivanov... —llamó al chico con un claro susurro. Había tenido suerte que el guardia no estuviera. Seguramente había ido a buscar algo caliente de tomar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el otro asomando el rostro a través de la rendija en la puerta.

—Vine a traerte esto —mostró la manta.

—Estás loco. Vete de aquí, el guardia no tarda en venir.

—Es mi manera de disculparte por tu comentario de hoy —Kai sacó un alambre de sus bolsillos y lo torció en algunas partes, lo introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió a los dos minutos.

Apenas abrió la puerta, el guardia llegó y al verlo ahí, le dio una patada a traición, arrojándolo dentro de la fría prisión de piedra. Murmuró algo de avisar a Boris por la mañana y los encerró a ambos. Pero al menos tenían la manta que Kai llevó.

—Idiota —murmuró Yuriy.

—¿Así agradeces mi preocupación? De haber sabido, habría dejado que te murieras de frío —se indignó Kai.

—Aún así, idiota.

—Púdrete.

Ambos se agazaparon en rincones opuestos, dándose la espalda. Kai no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de descubrir, tampoco podía creer que esa persona tan atenta y tierna fuese Yuriy Ivanov.

Un frío denso invadía la celda. Se sentía una ligera corriente de aire que por momentos calaba hasta los huesos y por momentos desaparecía. Según sentía, esa noche se había desatado la peor tormenta del invierno. Pensó por un segundo, ¿cómo era posible que en un calabozo hubiera una corriente de aire? Ni siquiera penetraba la luz.

—Hay un agujero en algún lado —le dijo al chico—. Tenemos que encontrarlo y taparlo o nos congelaremos.

No hubo respuesta. Sólo lo escuchó tiritar fuertemente y al mirarlo a través de la oscuridad, notó que temblaba violentamente. Estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza escondida entre las manos.

—¡Yuriy! —se acercó a él y posó una mano en el hombro del chico para atraer su atención pero la retiró rápidamente al sentirlo helado.

Se dio cuenta que el chico traía sólo una camiseta sin mangas. Enfocó mejor su visión ya adaptada a la oscuridad y vio que estaba demasiado pálido, tenía los labios azulados.

—¡Qué estúpido! Sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte ropa tan ligera el día que vas a pasar la noche en una mazmorra.

—Es un castigo, idiota —musitó el chico—. Ahora imagina de quién fue la idea.

—Boris... —susurró—. Ahora lo importante es tapar el agujero por donde se mete el frío.

—Ya lo hice —dijo Yuriy.

Kai buscó alrededor y observó una chaqueta roja colocada torpemente en la pared en el lugar donde Yuriy estaba recargado.

—Eres un verdadero tonto —le recriminó Kai—. ¿No te das cuenta en dónde estás recargado? Eres tú el que tapa la entrada de aire. Poco te falta para convertirte en paleta.

—Mejor que muera uno a morir los dos —farfulló el pelirrojo—. Además, hace un par de horas que no siento el cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kai tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo alejó de ahí. Regresó y colocó su bufanda junto con la chaqueta para tapar bien el agujero. Después fue donde el chico, lo envolvió en la manta y comenzó a frotar sus brazos y espalda. Pasaron varios minutos pero el pelirrojo no parecía mejorar. Y como Kai se cansó de frotar, lo descubrió, lo abrazó fuertemente y luego envolvió ambos cuerpos en la manta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yuriy.

—Así te vas a calentar mejor.

—Eso no cambia que seas un idiota —replicó el chico de ojos azules, haciendo que su protector se riera.

Kai estaba recargado en la pared abrazando a Yuriy por los hombros, quien se encontraba hecho un ovillo entre sus piernas y recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Podía percibir el aroma de su cabello y sentir que su piel antes de hielo ahora comenzaba a tornarse cálida poco a poco. Su respiración comenzaba a hacerse pausada...

—No te duermas —lo zarandeó un poco.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó el otro.

—No debes dormir ahora. No hasta que recuperes calor.

—No puedo. Siento los párpados muy pesados...

—Vamos, ¡despierta! —Kai lo movió un poco. Contrario a sus costumbres, pensó que conversar serviría para mantenerlo despierto—. Háblame, pregúntame algo.

—¿Para qué?

—Intento ayudarte, ¿sabes? Deberías estar agradecido.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué afortunado soy! —se burló el pelirrojo—. Supongo que nunca has dormido en una mazmorra.

—Ser el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari tiene sus ventajas.

—Supongo...

—En realidad sí he dormido en una mazmorra antes. Muchas veces —confesó Kai.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso es una novedad.

—Si no lo recuerdas, yo también crecí aquí.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Antes que te largaras luego que destruyeras el laboratorio de Boris con el Black Dranzer.

—Me alegra que aún te funcione la memoria.

—A mí no.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—No estoy hablando en serio, Hiwatari. Sólo intento llevarte la contraria, si no lo has notado.

—Hmf...

—¿Y se puede saber qué delito grave cometió el nieto del dueño para que Boris llegara al extremo de encerrarte?

—Sí. Le dije que era un estúpido.

Yuriy se rió con ganas.

—¿Acaso eras suicida?

—No. Ya te lo dije: ser el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari tiene sus privilegios.

—Qué envidia me das... ¡cómo quisiera decirle a ese imbécil unas cuantas cosas!

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Porque no soy masoquista. Me basta con una semana aquí.

—Yo pensé que el beyluchador perfecto tenía más agallas, pero ya veo que no.

—Sólo intento sobrevivir, ¿sabes?

—Yo prefiero conservar mi orgullo intacto, aunque me cueste algunos castigos severos.

—Lo que tú tienes es un problema de actitud.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! Espero que no te hayas mordido la lengua diciendo eso.

—¡Oye! Yo aún sé a quién debo respetar. Tengo muy clara mi posición en este lugar.

—Qué aburrido eres. Por eso me largué de aquí, era mejor que convertirme en el perrito faldero de Boris.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿no?

—También es fácil hacerlo. Hasta t podrías. Es cosa de decisión.

—Sí claro. Prefiero estar aquí que morir de hambre y frío allá afuera.

—Si te quedas, igual estás condenado. Este lugar es una cárcel.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Por idiota.

Yuriy volvió a reír.

—Ya en serio, dime por qué estás aquí.

—No fue broma. Me voy pasado mañana.

—¿Qué? —Yuriy intentó incorporarse pero los brazos de Kai se lo impidieron—. No puedes dejar tu equipo antes de la final.

—Lo sé, por eso voy a regresar con ellos. Yo soy un Blade Breaker.

—Hmf... —resopló Yuriy—. Supongo que tu abuelo no estará muy contento.

—No lo está. De hecho me amenazó con desheredarme si me iba.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Le dije que se fuera al diablo.

—Me agrada tu actitud. Si alguno de nosotros se atreviera a decirle eso al jefe, no viviríamos para contarlo —comentó Yuriy divertido.

—Pero entonces morirían con el orgullo intacto.

—Pero estaríamos muertos.

—¿Y eso qué? Aquí dentro controlan hasta cuántas veces respiras al día. Me alegra tener algo que sólo yo controlo.

—Mmm...

Pasó un largo rato en silencio. Kai comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos la suave piel del brazo de Yuriy. No se daba cuenta de lo que hacía pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero el pelirrojo sí lo notaba y se estremecía al contacto. Hacía demasiado frío aunque no le importaba. Cerró sus ojos para saborear el dulce contacto, que lo arrulló como a un niño. Caía en el sueño sintiéndose feliz de estar en los brazos de Kai...

—¡Despierta! —lo zarandeó el chico.

—¿Qué?

—Aún no te puedes dormir, es peligroso. Creo que tienes hipotermia.

—No me importa, tengo sueño —murmuró cada vez más quedamente el chico.

—¡Despierta!

—¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Sólo debo mantenerte despierto.

—Hmf.

—Es en serio, Ivanov.

—También es en serio que tengo mucho sueño...

—Vamos, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Dime algo.

—¿Qué no te cansas de parlotear?

—¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo. Por mi duérmete y muérete mientras tanto. No voy a suplicarte.

—Lo siento —masculló Yuriy.

—Hmf...

—Y dime —comenzó divertido luego de un momento—. ¿Te siguen enviando flores?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó Kai suspicaz. Si aprovechaba la ocasión, podía aclarar algunas dudas.

—Sólo curiosidad.

—¿Sólo curiosidad?

—Sí.

—Hmf...

—Está bien —se rindió el chico—. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Desde que Bryan te descubrió no deja de reírse de ti con respecto a eso. En lo personal, ya me hartó. Y estoy seguro que a los demás también.

—Pues ya no recibo nada.

—¿Así que el imbécil dejó de fastidiarte con sus idioteces, eh?

—¿Te parece que eran idioteces?

—Sí.

Kai no supo qué decir. Pensaba que era ese chico quien le dejaba una flor todas las noches. Todo apuntaba a él pero... si así fuera, jamás diría que eran idioteces. Después de todo, habría sido su idea. No supo tampoco qué sentir. Y mucho menos supo qué tenían que ver sus sentimientos con todo eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no te parecen idioteces?

—¿Eh? —Kai regresó de golpe a la realidad con esa pregunta.

—¿Ya no te parecen idioteces?

—No sé qué pensar.

—¿Qué? —Yuriy estaba sorprendido. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—Al principio me molestaba y después...

—¿Te gustó? Me sorprendes. Nadie adivinaría que tienes un lado sentimental.

—Yo no dije que me gustara. No pongas palabras en mi boca —se molestó Kai.

—Lo siento...

—Más que gustarme, me confundía.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Sólo quisiera saber quién las envía y por qué.

—Pensé que ya lo habrías descubierto y para hoy el pobre chico estaría en la enfermería.

—Creí saber quién era.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién era?

—Eso no importa. No es él —dijo suavemente. En lo profundo de su voz se percibía una nota de decepción.

Ya eran como las cuatro de la mañana. La tormenta había cesado y Yuriy parecía hacer recuperado su calor, así que Kai no impidió que durmiera cuando éste cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo recargó su cabeza en uno de los brazos de Kai, que aún lo abrazaban fuertemente.

—Pensé que eras tú —le susurró Kai al oído cuando ya dormía profundamente. Retiró el cabello que caía sobre su cara y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, tuvieron que darle una buena explicación a Boris de por qué Kai estaba en la mazmorra y por qué dormía abrazando al pelirrojo. Por supuesto, Kai dijo todo de manera que pareciera culpable sólo él, pues no quería darle pretextos al hombre para castigar de nuevo al pelirrojo. Pero como era el nieto del jefe y además era su último día en la abadía, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de castigarlo a él.

Al anochecer, Kai regresó por última vez a su dormitorio y empacó todo. Sin embargo, se encontró con una sorpresa. De nuevo había una rosa en el centro de la cama.

Sonrió abiertamente, por primera vez sintiéndose feliz de que alguien le diera un presente tan bello. Tomó la flor con delicadeza como temiendo maltratarla. Y por primera vez había algo más: una tarjeta.

«_Para el ave de fuego que ha derretido mi hielo y convertido al fiero lobo en un cachorrito manso. Te amaré siempre aunque me rompas el corazón con tu partida_».

Aquellas palabras lo conmovieron mucho. Se sentó en la cama, aún sosteniendo la rosa con una mano y la tarjeta en la otra. No había duda. Cada palabra delataba a la persona responsable de aquello, la que logró tocar el punto más sensible de su alma y abrirse camino hasta su corazón así sin más.

Miró la rosa roja evocando el color de su cabello. Observó las espinas que nacían en el tallo, tan parecidas a sus ojos de hielo. Contempló la verdadera belleza de aquella flor, encontrando tanto parecido con el dueño de sus pensamientos. Ambos eran majestuosos y perfectos, hermosos hasta el mínimo detalle.

Ahora no se avergonzó en lo más mínimo y cerró los ojos acercando la rosa a su nariz para percibir aquel fragante aroma que tanto le recordaba a...

—Yuriy... —suspiró.

El sonido de la puerta cerrando de golpe lo hizo abrir los ojos y ponerse en alerta. Una persona había entrado en su dormitorio, y estaba seguro que se encontraba ahí desde antes que él llegara. Había estado observándolo deleitarse con el presente. Y también le había escuchado suspirar su nombre.

Era él, el objeto de sus pensamientos y dueño de su amor. Era Yuriy.

—Kai —fue todo lo que dijo. Impasible como siempre, con su porte inexpresivo y orgulloso.

—Tú... —musitó Kai asombrado. Por primera vez en muchos años, bajó la cabeza sin poder sostenerle la mirada y sintió sus mejillas arder en sonrojo.

—Roja como tus ojos, espinosa como tu carácter; fragante, vanidosa y esplendorosa como todo en ti. Lo primero que viste al entrar, como eres tú lo primero que veo cuando estás en cualquier lugar.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Kai y con una caricia levantó su rostro. El chico no cabía en sí de su asombro. Se levantó y quedó de frente al chico, a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo sabes?

Yuriy tomó el rostro de Kai entre sus manos y lo acercó lentamente al suyo, manteniendo el contacto visual hasta que el último espacio entre ellos desapareció. Juntó sus labios con los de él con ternura, sintiendo su suavidad cual seda. Kai abrazó la delgada cintura del pelirrojo y correspondió a aquel beso acentuando la intensidad, obligándolo a abrir la boca. Se separaron sólo lo suficiente como para tomar aire, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose en los ojos del otro.

—Mañana te irás —comenzó Yuriy.

—Este no es mi lugar. Black Dranzer no es para mí.

—Mañana seremos rivales.

—Rivales... —suspiró Kai entristecido.

—No quería que te fueras sin que supieras esto: te amo, Kai Hiwatari.

Kai lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía que estar soñando. Y si era así, no quería despertar jamás. Su corazón latía furiosamente, las rodillas le temblaban y de nuevo sentía sonrojarse. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios y sin pensarlo también dijo:

—Y yo te amo a ti, Yuriy.

Ambos sonrieron. Todo era tan perfecto. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más dulcemente, disfrutando el sabor de los labios del otro.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió Kai al pelirrojo.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, tan juntos como aquella noche en la celda de piedra. Yuriy recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Kai y abrazando su cintura. Kai rodeando su cuerpo para mantenerlo cerca y acariciando su cabello con la otra mano.

Al día siguiente, cuando Yuriy se había despertado en la cama de Kai, encontró que éste se había ido ya. Se había llevado la rosa pero había dejado la tarjeta sobre la almohada. La había escrito algo más.

«_Sin ti mi fuego se extinguiría. Volveré por ti. Te amo._».

> **_Flash back ends_**

Así había sucedido. Aunque tuvieron que pasar varios años para que pudieran estar juntos. Kai había tenido que hacer a su abuelo aceptar que estaba con Yuriy como pareja, y por tanto, no viviría más en la abadía ni sería un arma de BioVolt.

Todo eso fue lo que evocó Kai con tan solo una rosa.

Y tal como en aquella ocasión, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo regresó a la realidad.

—Eso es por tres maravillosos años junto a ti —dijo Yuriy con motivo de la rosa.

Kai se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que depositaba un tierno y profundo beso en los labios de ese chico, dueño de su corazón.

—Eso fue para decirte "gracias" —le dijo cuando se separaron—. Te amo, Yuriy.

—Te amo, Kai.

**FIN**

* * *

Por fin! He publicado un one-shot que se quedará así: como un one-shot. Esta pareja me gusta mucho así que decidí escribir algo en que estuvieran juntos.

Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews.

Saludos!


End file.
